


Babysitting

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mentions of Mikan and other characters, Nagito may be a bit OOC, Smut, long?, potential Danganronpa 2 spoilers?, some things will be non cannon, this was 7 pages on google docs so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tasked with the job of 'looking after' Nagito Komaeda after the first trial, as it's deemed that he can't be trusted, but things begin to get heated instead.</p><p>It all started with your favourite shirt...</p><p>(Note: If it wasn't obvious this is a lemon so if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing, please refrain from reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if things don't seem to make sense or Nagito is OOC, I started writing this when I first started Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair which I finished weeks ago so some parts just went purely off spoilers I knew and things I had read about our trash king from the Wikia page. Please point out any errors you see in the comments section and also don't forget to say what you thought about it! XD

The specifics were… unclear to say the least. 

Komaeda’s eyes were concentrated solely on your bosom, roving almost hungrily over the supple hills poking out of the top of your exposed bra. He hadn't meant to rip open your shirt as he fell, his hand had just reached out as reflex to try and stop the motion, instead resulting in this *ahem* compromising position - you straddling him as you chewed him out over practically destroying your favourite shirt.

At any rate, he wasn't listening, his hand had fallen to rest at your waist (barely above open thigh territory) and another serious problem had begun to rear its ugly head. You hadn’t noticed just yet, which came as a surprise as you were sat almost right on top of it. However it would only be a matter of time before you realised and clambered off him, a look of disgust and possible anger on your face. The length of your skirt and the fact that, today of all days, you had chosen to wear nothing under it apart from underwear (a given) and some see through knee-highs with seemingly suggestive garters attached was killing him. He’d have to get you to leave so he could deal with this  _ growing _ problem by himself, but how?

“Y/N, I’m sorry about tearing your shirt. Truthfully, I’m not feeling very well at the moment--” “Not feeling well? Should I call Mikan?!” you ask, concerned. He was practically your ‘ward’ now since a unanimous vote a few days back and having him up and die on you could seriously sully your perfect record, not to mention it would be a huge downer - no matter how much the others disliked him now, there was always a gloomy atmosphere after the death of a classmate, friend or not. 

Reluctantly pulling his hands away from your hips, he shakes them from side to side with something akin to enthusiasm; horrified at the thought of bringing someone else into this mess. “No? Well I’ll respect your wishes, no matter how strange they may be” you reply, eyebrow raised skeptically.

If he didn't want Mikan to treat him then you’d just have to do your best.

He almost passes out when you re-adjust yourself so that you can lean closer to him, pressing your hand gently against his forehead to gauge his temperature and unknowingly also giving him a close up view of your cleavage. “Well, your temperature is definitely rising and your face is going red. Are you sure you don't want me to get Mikan?”

“P-positive! In fact, I think it's better if you just leave, I might be c-contagious” he replies, his fingers itching at his side to grab a hold of you and do indecent things. He knew, however, that no matter how much he fantasised about it, there was no way you’d look at a piece of trash like him that way, let alone have romantic feelings towards him!

“No way! It’s my duty to stay with you so that’s what I’ll do, no matter what” you reply, not letting his feeble attempts of getting you to leave to bother you in the slightest.

After what seems like forever, you finally lift yourself off Komaeda, who barely manages to contain his sigh of relief, and look around his cottage.

“Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts?”

He shakes his head to signify ‘no problem’ in your general direction as he sits up, glad to have  _ that _ over with but he barely has time to steady his breathing when he hears your muffled cries of help. His head whips to look at you immediately, eyes skimming your body for any sign of injury.

If he wasn't so hot under the collar, he probably would have laughed. You had somehow managed to get stuck trying to pull  _ on _ his shirt… leaving your chest exposed to him once again. 

A particularly loud cry for help, or at least that’s what he assumed the unintelligible noises you were making meant, forcefully drags Komaeda out of his trance of staring at your torso and onto his feet as he approaches you. He tentatively reaches out and gently pulls the shirt down fully over you, making sure not to touch you in the process. Like a rabbit reappearing in a magician's trick, your head pops up through the hole, red and flustered.

You give him a lopsided grin as thanks and Komaeda tries his best to reciprocate the gesture as you attempt to straighten your hair. Soon enough though, your hand falls limply to your side and you both lapse into silence, your chest heaving slightly as you watch eachother. He had seen you half naked a total of two times today but, oddly, you didn't seem to mind that much. He had been pretty emotionally distant since the first trial anyway, you didn't even know if he was capable of  _ those _ sorts of feelings.

But, unbeknownst to you, he *definitely* was. The sight of you wearing his clothes, the shirt so long on you that it almost completely covered your already short skirt, was slowly driving him over the edge. Acting purely on instinct, he begins to walk towards you until he has successfully pinned you against a wall, leaving just enough room for you to manoeuvre your way out… if you really wanted to.

You continue to stare, completely entranced by his actions. The thought that his could be the last face you ever see briefly crosses your mind and it quickly goes into overdrive, wondering where he could have concealed any weapons. His jacket? No. His jeans? Maybe. It would certainly explain why you'd felt something hard there before. You consider shimmying your way out of his grasp and making a run for it to the door but know immediately that you won’t make it in time. You weren’t exactly known for being the Ultimate Athlete.

You squeeze your eyes shut to brace yourself as best you can in anticipation of what was to come as he begins to lean in - maybe if you didn't see it coming, it would all be over soon.

You can feel his breath on your cheek now as he approaches and can’t help but let out a small whimper, praying to any higher power that your murder trial will be a quick and unanimous one. However, your cry of distress is almost immediately cut off when a pair of cool lips meet yours. Your eyes fly back open in surprise but what you see doesn’t help to bring much more clarity. Sure enough, Komaeda has his lips pressed to yours - in fact, he’s so close that his hair (which you had always jokingly called ‘candyfloss’ because of it’s striking resemblance to the sugary treat) fans across your forehead, moving slightly as he breathes.

He finally pulls away, his usually pale cheeks as red as the skin of a tomato at your lack of reaction and your eyes briefly meet for a second, faces almost nose to nose before he backs up completely - the pain of rejection evident on his face. You open your mouth to say something -  _ anything _ \- but close it again soon after, bringing your fingers up instead to your own warm lips and touching them tentatively.

“Please excuse me Y/L/N, I’ve by far overstepped my bounds this time” Komaeda says, breaking the silence as he turns away from you.

_ Y/L/N?  _ You try, in vain, to remember the last time anyone had referred to you that formally as you approach him. “You didn't do anything wrong, you were just following your instincts right? No one got hurt in the process” you say, the words sounding shocking coming from your own mouth - less than a minute ago you had thought him capable of murder ( _ your _ murder) and now here you were, comforting him.

You place a hand on his shoulder to show your sincerity and he momentarily tenses underneath your touch but doesn't shake you off - a good sign at least. “I let my fantasies get too far, there was no way a beacon of hope like you could ever feel like that towards me. I’m simply just an unworthy moth drawn to your bright flame--” 

However, Komaeda doesn't get the chance to finish his self-depreciating soliloquy; his voice being quickly muffled by the lips that he’d been sure had rejected him not long ago:  _ yours _ . 

If your eyes had been open, you probably would have laughed (politely, of course) at not only Komaeda’s thinly - so thinly in fact that you could say not at all - masked surprise but also the external struggle he seemed to be having with himself as he tried to figure out where to place his hands. He eventually presses them to your hips tentatively, almost like you're a fragile piece of glass, and you have to pull them tighter around you yourself.

“You’re not worthless, stop beating yourself up about it” you say when you eventually pull away. The kiss had been sweet and innocent but had honestly left you feeling more conflicted than ever. He was practically responsible for the death of two of your fellow classmates and--

There it is again!

Your train of thought immediately comes to a halt however when you feel something firm and oddly familiar press into your front. Maybe he did have a concealed weapon after all? You try as inconspicuously as you can manage to ‘accidentally’ brush your hand against it but no sooner than your fingers glide by (barely even making contact), Nagito lets out a, for lack of a better term, sultry moan and tightens his grip around you, making the, now  _ throbbing? _ , offending weapon even more prominent.

_ “Are you trying to kill me?” _ he asks, his tone making your breath hitch in your throat. His breathing is heavy and you can clearly see that his pupils are now blown with lust. 

“Get on your knees” Nagito says, voice husky and eyes impatient. You raise an eyebrow at his unexpected change of attitude, you had never seen this side of him before. “On your knees. Now” he continues, voice more forceful. You had already decided to not go against his command, lest he repeat it again, when he pushes you down into a kneeling position. “Undo my jeans” he says, hand still lying atop your head as he looks down at you - any hint of the Nagito you once knew almost completely diminished.

Your hands shake slightly as you comply - despite your lack of general knowledge on the subject, you had enough perverted friends to know where this was going. Your eyes, if even possible, widen more when your clumsy fingers finally reveal his white boxers. You pause momentarily to look at the clearly taunt outline of his length and the drops of pre-cum that quickly begin to bloom on the white cotton before you tug down on the elastic waistband.

His member practically springs free, jumping to attention in front of you and you can't help but notice the thin string of pre-cum that connects the red, swollen tip to his practically soaking boxers. Placing your hands at the base of his shaft, you wet your lips slightly and lean forwards, gently lapping up the clear fluid.

His breath audibly hitches in his throat and his grip on your hair tightens slightly - but not enough to be painful - as you descend down his shaft, pressing kisses to it as you go. Once you reach the base you lick a stripe back up the underside of his full length and take the throbbing head into your mouth, swirling it around in slow circles. 

You’re forced to stop however when Nagito pushes your head down unexpectedly and you choke slightly. He quickly lifts up your head, apologising profusely as you take a moment to gather yourself. “I understand if you want to stop, I don’t know what came over me” Nagito says, rushing to tuck himself back into his jeans.

“No, it's okay. Really, if you wanted me to take more you should have just said so” you say, stopping him by placing a hand atop his own. You slowly pull his hands away and take his warm member into your own, giving it a few tugs before you take as much as you can into your mouth, knowing your limits.

Hollowing your cheeks as effectively as you can around his girth, you begin to bob your head up and down; much to his vocalised pleasure. Soon enough though, you switch tactics and, feeling brave, grab a hold of his balls, massaging them with your palm as you sit back on your heels - your lips disconnecting from his throbbing cock with an audible  _ *pop* _ .

With your free hand you gently stroke the ridge of the head, pressing a soft kiss to it before you start pumping his full shaft. “I-I think I’m close” he mumbles, voice wavering. “I can tell” you comment, eyes on the drops of pre-cum leaking out of the tip. Leaning forwards again, you slowly begin to swirl your tongue around the sensitive head, teasing him. He grunts in impatience and you take this as your cue to pucker your lips over the head, licking the red skin. You can feel the protruding vein throbbing on the underside of his cock and smile as you apply a small amount of pressure with your tongue, looking at Nagito all the while through your lashes. You give his balls another squeeze as you continue to apply pressure to his dick and watch as Nagito's pants and moans become more frequent. A moment later he becomes fully undone with what can only be described as a guttural moan and a warm liquid fills your mouth. You automatically swallow it all, savouring the salty taste on your tongue before it all but disappears. 

You sit back on your heels again and take a chance to admire the look on Nagito's face. He’s still panting slightly, cheeks flushed pink and small beads of sweat dotting his forehead. You let out a small smirk at the sight of his still half-erect member, knowing that you’re the only one that could get him to feel this way. For two inexperienced people, you made a pretty good duo when it came to intimacy.

You don't have much time to think about your effect on him though when, seemingly out of his trance, Nagito pulls you up and unashamedly kisses you on the lips (simultaneously pushing you backwards until your legs hit the back of his barely slept in looking bed). The kiss intensifies and you lift your hands to pull  your , no  _ his,  _ shirt off but he places a hand over your own, effectively stopping you from proceeding. You raise an eyebrow at his antics but are honestly too occupied by the battle of your tongues to care. That is until you hear a small rustling and your shirt is ripped open. From the shiver that you receive when something cold briefly grazes your skin, you can only assume that Nagito had used a sharp instrument (probably a knife of some sort) to cut your shirt open.

The thought that - as he’s your ward - you’re supposed to be stopping Nagito from endangering the others and ultimately himself (including having access to any type of weapon) crosses your mind but is quickly dismissed when Nagito places his hands on your chest, eliciting an unexpected moan from you. In surprise, you shift backwards and land on the bed, bringing Nagito down with you.

It takes him only a few seconds to adjust before his lips press to your neck, sucking at the soft flesh with enough force that you know there’ll be marks there later. “You’re mine” Nagito whispers in your ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine, as he continues his descent, twisting a clothed nipped between his fingers.

Impatient with his ministrations and desperate for his touch, skin on skin, you lift yourself up slightly, shucking off the remains of his destroyed shirt as you manoeuvre a hand underneath you, unclipping your bra (making sure to give him a good view) and pulling the straps off.

Nagito's eyes widen at the sight of your exposed chest and you can't help but blush and look away - after all, no-one had ever seen you like this before, it was only natural to feel vulnerable. 

Sensing your inhibition, Nagito gently turns your head back to face him, a look of pure admiration on his face. “No, such a beautiful human being like you has no reason to feel inadequate - especially around the likes of me” he says, punctuating his words with a soft kiss. 

You shake your head in disagreement, ready to dismiss his own self-depreciative thoughts when he takes hold of one of your nipples, taking you by surprise. You let out another moan as his cold fingers make contact with your already perked nipple and you don't have to look at him to know that his grin, and subsequently his confidence, has grown. “Only I can make you feel this way” he says, voice low as he places wet kisses down the valley of your breasts. Similar to what you had done to him previously, Nagito toys with you first: swirling his tongue almost painfully slowly around your areola before, after an embarrassingly pleading whimper from you, he takes your nipple in his mouth, applying the same but quicker ministrations on your sensitive peak.

Needing more, you reach a hand down into your pants, now unashamed to display this side of yourself to Komaeda. But before you can get a chance, a small jolt of pain runs through your body. “You're cute when you blush” Nagito comments simply and you realise that the pain you had felt was him pinching a nipple, strangely… It had felt kind of  _ pleasurable _ .

He pulls your hand away from your centre, dragging down your skirt with it. 

You don't hesitate to pull down your panties - a fitting black lace number - with your skirt and briefly consider taking off your stockings but, from the gentle strokes he’s giving your thighs, he doesn't seem to mind. “Are you sure?” Nagito asks, a sincere look on his face - If you wanted to stop now, he wouldn't push you to go any further.

“Before today, I had never even been kissed before. I’m sure” you reply, running a hand through his soft hair. “Give me a second” he says, surprising you as he gets off the bed to retrieve something from a drawer. You take the chance to reposition yourself - shuffling back until you’re close to the middle of the bed and kick away your already shed clothing, trying a little too hard to be sultry as you strike a ‘casually alluring’ pose (the invention of you and your old friends after marathoning a bunch of romance classics at a sleepover). He comes back with a square of shiny material between his fingers which you quickly realise is a condom. “Where did you get that from?” you ask, slightly amused but also relieved that he had one. “Kazuichi, something about ICGL” he replies. It only takes a questioning look from you for him to elaborate. “ _ In case of getting laid _ , I never thought that I’d be the first to use it” he says, blushing slightly as rips open the condom and rolls it onto his dick.

You spread your legs accordingly as he lines himself up with your entrance, gasping instinctively as he enters you. You shut your eyes - it’s not painful per se, just a little uncomfortable. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Nagito asks, concerned, as he slows his pace until he’s not moving at all. “No, I’m fine” you say, motioning for him to continue.

He takes your cue and resumes moving inside of you, gradually increasing his speed in correlation with the intensity of which you’re squeezing his arm. This time you shut your eyes in pleasure, grip tightening as his full girth enters you, effectively hitting the spot. You feel yourself tighten around him and your heartbeat increases, so loud that it’s practically the only thing you can hear.

What started off as slight, pleasant tingling sensation spreads to white hot ripples of ecstasy that pass through your whole body. You cry out in pleasure and Nagito follows soon after for the second time today, all but collapsing on you afterwards. After a few seconds of shallow breathing (from both you and Nagito), Nagito pulls out of you and flops down by your side, pulling off the full condom and making sure to knot it first before throwing it skilfully into a nearby trashcan.

“I’m glad it's you” he comments after a few moments, reaching down to intertwine your fingers. “Huh?” you ask, turning slightly to look at him. “I’m glad you're the one looking after me. It initially might have been a burden to you but having such great company, even before today, has been a real honour” he says, looking you deep in the eyes. “I’m glad too” you reply, blushing softly. 

 

Who knew babysitting could turn out this great?


End file.
